Barney's Who Framed Super Mario? (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Who Framed Quasimodo? is a Custom Barney & Wonder Pets film. This film was first released in theaters in Feburary 10, 1999. This film was later released on VHS and DVD on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Tuesday, August 10, 1999. This film was distributed by Walt Disney Home Video, Walt Disney Pictures, and Lyrick Studios. Plot When Diesel 10 and his henchmen return and frame Quasimodo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) for the demise of Splatter and Dodge, Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends must stop Diesel 10 and his henchmen and save Quasimodo from his death. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Quasimodo *Elsmerada *Thomas the Tank Engine & His Friends *Diesel 10 *Grumpy The Spiteful Freight Car *Sixteen *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker *Oily the Tank Car Songs Musical Directors *Joe Phillips *Salim-Sulaiman *Randy Newman *Mike O'Donnel *Junior Campbell Notes *Barney has his Late 1993-present Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and December 3 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 2-3 voice and December 3, 1997-1999 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1992-2008 costume. *The Barney costume and his voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. *When Quasimodo screams as he is grabbed by Diesel 10's claw, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Face Freeze" (when SpongeBob and Patrick panic about having face freeze because Sandy and Mr. Krabs are right), except it was mixed with Quasimodo's voice. *During a scene which Sixteen gets pushed down the wrong line by his freight cars and crashes into Meanie, destroying him, the Season 3 Runaway theme from Thomas & Friends is heard. *During a scene which Diesel 10 is pushed off the rails by Thomas, and falls into the acid pond and melts in there, Victory composed by Randy Newman is used. *Grumpy the Freight Car has a motor to make him move on the tracks. He even has side rods and six wheels. *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker has a motor like Grumpy, to make him move along the rails. He also has six wheels and side rods. *in the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" that is the same one from the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode of the same name, After the song, "One, Two Buckle My Shoe", Quotes Quotes 1 Quotes 2 *(the Spiteful Cheese Tanker is seen pulling his train of freight cars up Gordon's hill) *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker: I hate pulling slow cars! They make me late! *Freight Cars: Pay him back! Pay him back! (bump the Spiteful Tanker and push him down to the bottom of the hill. He now has an scared face, whose similar to Lorry 2's shocked face, but it was shaped like a circle rather than square) HURRAH! HURRAH! On! On! On! Faster! Faster! Faster! *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker: HELP!! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!! *(the Spiteful Cheese Tanker and his freight cars rush past Toby, who is having a drink at the water tower) *Toby: Bust my buffers! *(they came to an siding. We see a pair of buffers, with the Spiteful Cheese Tanker in the distance. The Spiteful Cheese Tanker, unable to stop in time, crashes through the buffers. The freight cars stay on the rails. But the Spiteful Cheese Tanker continues to roll on the track-less ground. We see Thomas and Edward shunting at the quarry) *Thomas: I am sure about working at the quarry. *Edward: That is right, Thomas. *(we see Oily being pushed by the freight cars) *Freight Cars: On, on, on! *Oily: Stop pushing! Stop pushing! *Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! *(Oily crashes off the rails and stops at the bottom of a mountain) *(we see the Spiteful Cheese Tanker rolling towards an rocky ledge. He now has his eyes-shut face. Then he tumbles off the rocky ledge and falls all the way down the mountain towards Oily. Thomas and Edward hear a terrible metallic crash) *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! What is this?! *Edward: That's an explosion. Let's go see what is going on! *(the two blue engines puff to see the crash. They arrive to see it) *Thomas: Oh my gosh! Looks like an tank car crash! *Edward: It sure does! *(we see the remains of the broken tank cars. Flames are around them) Quotes 3 *(the freight cars are pushing Sixteen into the wrong line. We notice that Sixteen has his surprised face.) *Freight Cars: On! On! On! *Sixteen: Oooooooooooh, stop pushing! Help me!! I've got to stop!! *(up ahead, Grumpy is being pushed by his other freight cars. He has his surprised face during this) *Grumpy: Stop pushing! *(Sixteen sees Grumpy ahead. They now both have their eyes-shut faces) *Sixteen: Look out! *(he crashes into Grumpy, destroying him. Bits and pieces of Grumpy such as his wheels, sides and buffers fly everywhere. Sixteen has perched onto the first freight car on Grumpy's train) *(we see Thomas ready to shunt Diesel 10 off the cliff) *Thomas: It's time for your end now Diesel 10! *(he shunts Diesel 10 towards some buffers) *Diesel 10: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *(he crashes into the buffers, slides down the cliff and into a acid pond. Barney, the Wonder Pets, Thomas and Duck watch this) *Diesel 10: (screaming out) AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! YOU CURSED PUFFBALL!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! (begins to sink) I'M MELTING! MELTING!! OH WHAT A WORLD WHAT A WORLD! *Barney: Look! Diesel 10 is going to his demise! *Diesel 10: LOOK OUT! I'M GOING!! (sinks completely) *Barney: Diesel 10 is gone. *Linny: Hooray! *Duck: We won! *(we see Sixteen. His body is covered in dust from the crash site) *Sixteen: Oh, I was wrong! Diesel 10, Grumpy and I did it! We've devoured Splatter and Dodge! It was us! *Sixteen's Driver: (angry) You disgraceful engine! You've put yourself in an horrible crash! You've also put us in a scary runaway! *(we also see Grumpy's remains, including his smashed body and broken wheels. His face is gone. We now see the breakdown train, which is being coupled to Thomas, whose front is between the back of the breakdown train) *Thomas: Well well well! Grumpy is destroyed, but Sixteen isn't! But they along with Diesel 10 should be ashamed of themselves. Barney comes to life transcript taken from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Late 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990 where they have the first appearance of the chubby Barney costume along with the Late 1990-Early-Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume with Barney's Late 1990-Early-Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 voice as It appeared on the 1999 DVD release SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript right now. *Michael: And We got some exciting good news! *Amy: *Michael: surprise . Would you all like to have a big surprise for all of us? *Other Kids: *Michael: *(Amy puts the Barney doll near the doorway of Michael and Amy's new house, and she and the other Backyard Gang kids stand up) *Tina: *(the kids gasp) *Kids: *(the real version of the Barney & Friends Season 1 magic sparkles appear on the Barney doll, then, Barney comes to life as the Barney costume with eyes, and everything, and Barney's voice both from the real version of "Barney in Concert" appears) *Barney: *Kids: (as they all run and hugged Barney) *Barney: *Tina: *Barney: I'm not skinner anymore because , and Also I have a pitched instead of pitched, which means I have a low pitched instead of a lower pitched, and my voice went up to *Tina: Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:1999 episodes Category:1999 Home Videos Category:1999